The Forbidden Thing
by proffessorbooksnstuffyay
Summary: Its year 8. Everyone is back at Hogwarts. And what would happen if Draco and Harry are forced to share a room? So this is a Drarry Story, Rated M for future chapters.
1. A Tragic Beginning

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall gripped her fingers tighter into the two boys' shoulders as she escorted them down the long hallways of Hogwarts that led to her office. Every few meters she would mutter angrily under her breath, fuming. It was the third time this week, and it was only a Tuesday! Luckily she had caught them, only a few minutes away from seriously injuring the other in an abandoned classroom.

If Minerva had known how much trouble they would put her through, she never would have invited them back to Hogwarts to re-do their seventh year, or 'eighth year' as it was now called. She had hoped that the boys perhaps would put their rivalries from their past behind them, and accept that they could learn from the other, and perhaps become friends.

Reaching the Griffin that led to her office, she shoved them through the door and into the room.

"Boys, I am horribly disappointed with you. And I say boys still, as no men would behave as you have been behaving. In case you haven't noticed, the war is over, and all that is left to do is unite the wizarding world. And yet here you two are, some of Hogwarts brightest students, one being the boy who lived, squabbling like toddlers!" She scolded.

Draco Malfoys pale pink lips curled into a snarl, "It's all your fault, Potter. Golden boy can't seem to leave me alone, he's deranged, should be locked away in St Mungo's with all the other looneys."

"Shut your mouth Malfoy!" Harry Potters green eyes flashed with rage, and he reached for his wand, Draco mirrored his actions.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, that is enough!" Headmistress McGonagall cut them both off, snatching the wants out of their hands. "I am confiscating your wands; I can't have you running about trying to kill each other every waking moment." She hissed. "Now, to help encourage you to get along, it has been decided that you will be moved into the same Dorm. I do not want any arguments; you have had too many chances already. Now, if you follow me, I will show you to your new room." With that, McGonagall swept out of the room, the two boys following her, stunned.

* * *

His new home wasn't completely horrible, Draco mused. Headmistress McGonagall had should them to a hidden room behind a pillar on the 5th floor, just down from the prefects bathroom . She had whispered 'Liquorice Wands' and they had entered a small common room. To his right was a hat stand, and an old table, surrounded by seemingly unstable chairs. Directly in front of him was a fireplace, with 3 dinged up arm chairs next to it, and to his left was a set of steps that he supposed led to the bedroom itself, there were no windows.

McGonagall spoke, "I hope you find your accommodation pleasant enough. Your belongings have been placed in your bedroom, you will take your meals down in the great hall as per usual. At 9 O'clock you will be locked in every night, and if you are not in, I will be alerted and you will be in trouble. The lock will release again in the morning at 6 AM SHARP. Please try not to kill each other, and perhaps you will find that you can get along." With that She swept out of the room, leaving the Draco alone with Potter.

Potter ignored him and began to move up the steps, and having nothing better to do, Draco followed him. Potter had sat on a bed at the far right of the room, under the three big windows, and he, deciding it would be best to stay as far away from Potter as possible, selected the bed in the opposite corner, in the dim shadows. Potters bed was next to another door, the one that led to the bathroom. There were 2 other beds in the room, but they were too close to Potter. The air was stale and dusty, he doubted the room had been used for some time.

He spent the rest of the evening unpacking his things, and at one point when Potter had disappeared, even made his was over to the windows, they overlooked the lake, it was a beautiful view. Eventually darkness came, and great drapes fell over the windows. Draco snuggled tighter under his green blankets, trying to block out the draft and the feeling of strangeness. Across the bed, he would hear Potters breathing. It was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep.

* * *

Harry Potter woke to the sound of gushing water, as the shower ran in the bathroom behind him. He rolled over and saw steam seeping out from under the bathroom door. He didn't have a bathroom in in dorm. But then he remembered, he had a new room now, with Malfoy. Great. Eventually deciding that he was sick of lying in bed, Harry freed himself from his crimson blankets and walked over to the bathroom door. With a heavy fist, he banged hard.

"Hurry up Malfoy!" He bellowed. From within the bathroom, a deep humming cut off.

"Sod off Potter!" Came Draco's reply, muffled by the running water.

"No Malfoy. I need to use the bathroom, and you're just hogging the water."

"Merlins beard! Leave me alone, so go bother someone else." Draco roared back.

Harry banged on the door again, but he was ignored. After about 10 minutes the shower eventually shut off, and after another 5, Draco finally opened the door, stepping out in only a towel to cover his gleaming body. A cloud of steam followed him, smelling of Apples, Vanilla and mint. Draco's hair was neatly combed into place, his pointed jaw freshly shaven. He stood several inches taller than Harry, and was slim, but still had enough muscle showing. His chest was hairless, and only a slim line of hair trailed over the faintly muscled lines of his stomach from below his navel to beneath his towel.

"Like what you see, Potter?" Came the blonde's mocking remark. Smirking at Harrys inability to form words, he continued.

"Take a picture, it'd last longer." With that, Draco pushed past him and stormed off. Harry Just shrugged and closed the door behind him. He opened the row of small windows above the bath, hoping to clear out the suffocating aroma of his enemy.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review**


	2. Thoughts and Issues

**Hi Guys, this is my first story here! I'm so excited. I've been reading Drarry fanfictions for ages and I really wanted to have a chance to create my own. Thank you for all those that have given this a go and I hope you enjoy!  
I don't own the characters or places.  
Read on**

* * *

Draco hissed at himself furiously. What had he been thinking? Asking Potter if he liked what he saw. He dressed quickly, wanting to be free of the claustrophobic room as soon as he could. He knew he was attractive, and could also be very charming at times too, but charming to Potter? Revolting. Maybe it was the stunned way Potter was taking him in. He was used to that look, from many people, and Draco was used to dealing that look himself, it got him what he wanted, both men and women begging to be his. But Potter? No way, he looked more innocent than that. And Potter Queer? Ridiculous. But… Perhaps he could make it work in his favour.

His stomach gave an angry growl, and Draco picked up is satchel and as he swung it over his shoulder, left the room. He had people to impress. He only allowed himself one more thought of Potter, and the way he looked, sleepy emerald eyes with hair messier than usual. Goose bumps rising of his surprisingly tanned skin, wearing only those stupid Red silk boxers with golden snitches on them.

When he arrived at the great hall, he headed straight to the Slytherin table. He took his usual seat next to Blaise Zabini. His wand sat there waiting for it, like the old had hadn't stolen it from him, ignoring the note attached to it, he shoved the wand in his pocket and looked towards his housemates. Blaise and Pansy was the only Slytherin in his year who had returned. Of all his classmates who died, Draco was most thankful that Blaise wasn't one of them.

"Oi Draco, where last night? You were supposed to bring back some more fire whisky." Blaise's scowl then transformed into a smirk; "Or should I say who."

"I ran into bloody Potter and then McGonagall found us…" Before Draco could say more Blaise cut him off.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, you and Potter, WOW, I did not see that coming! I can't believe you did Potter!"

"I did not!" Draco Tried to say

Blaise cut him off again as Pansy walked up "Hey Pansy, Draco did Potter!"

"Draco explain yourself! I always thought you had a few brains up here." With saying that, Pansy tapped her head.

"Will you to settle down. Potter and I had another Fight and the old Hag dragged us away. She threw us in some run-down dorm. I have to stay there now, and it has a bloody 9 O'clock curfew. And he snores like a dying werewolf. I have bags under my eyes. I just got rid of them.

"So I guess you won't be supplying the drinks for tonight's get-together, looks like I'll get the Parvatil Twins to myself, and Romilda Vane. I could never get tired of that one. Gryffindor's are bloody annoying to talk to, but get them in bed and it's something completely different." Blaise sighed heavily in appreciation.

"I would never lower myself down to the level of sleeping with a Gryffindor." Draco answered with disgust. Disdainfully picking a green apple from a bowl of red ones. He bit into it, and the sweet juice sprang onto his tongue and ran down his chin.

"If you two boys didn't think so much with your dicks, I might actually be able to enjoy my breakfast without wanting to vomit. And for the record, Hufflepuff's are the best… they know how to find things." Pansy Finished with a satisfied smirk. "Now lets get out of here before the boy who lived makes an appearance."

And with that they left.

* * *

After Harry had finished getting ready, he grabbed his bag and headed down to the great hall himself, hoping Ron and Hermione weren't too worried about him, he hadn't told them about his new arrangement yet. He was surprised to find his wand sitting on top of his bag, he shoved it in his pocket and grabbed his bag, hastily reading the note that McGonagall had left him. 'Here you go Potter, please don't misuse it, I trust you to do the right thing.' it said in her elegant scrawl. He smiled to himself and went on his way.

As he entered the hall, he spotted his friends. Ginny was sitting with them, and as she was him approach, she got up and left. They had broken up over the summer, well, she had dumped him. He didn't know why. He kind of assumed that after the war that they would be together but apparently, she had other ideas. So, he avoided her. And she avoided him.

"Harry, where have you been? We thought Malfoy had killed you and sunk the pieces in the lake." Hermione's lip looked slightly swollen, she had been chewing on it again; she did when she worried.

"McGonagall decided she is sick of me, so she swapped me into a different secret dorm, I would show you, but I have to share with Malfoy, supposed to make us get along."

"That's a bloody horrible Idea! He'll gup you in your sleep. Mate, you can't do this. We've got to go to McGonagall right now, I think all the stress is finally getting to you, or something." Ron practically shouted.

"He's Right Harry, this is a bed idea. He might not be a death eater anymore, but he's not a good person. You saved his arse during the trials, but do you honestly think one favour on your part is going to stop him? He has spent his life doing bad things, and his isn't going to stop.

"I can handle myself! What I'm more worried about is why my Girlfriend dumped me. It's been 2 months and we haven't spoken a word. But apparently you have. What did I do? Ron?"

"She won't talk to me mate. And Mum will hex me if I say anything. I really don't know what's up."

"Hermione? Surely you talk... girl stuff and all?" Harry Pleaded.

"First of all; Girl Stuff? Really Harry?" Hermione rolled her eyes.. and then she leaned in, her eyes gleaming with knowledge. "And well, I really shouldn't tell you, but Ginny mentioned a lack of for lack of a better word, spark."

"Spark?" Both Harry and Ron replied rather un sure.

"Spark, uh, spirit, enthusiasm, zest, fire, ebullience, jubilation, euphoria…"

Ron cut her off "I don't have a dictionary Mione."

"Passion." She replied bluntly.

"What? No passion? Why would you think that?" Harry Protested. He looked at Hermione expecting a reply. She only gave him a look of exasperation. He looked at Ron.

"No… tongue?" Receiving the exaggerated mental image of Ginny and Harry frantically snogging, Ron cringed. "I Bloody better hope there wasn't any tongue. I mightn't have talked to Ginny for a while but she is still my little sister."

"We did, but it never really was the best, didn't hit the spot I guess so not often." Harry said, and form the green tinge of Ron's skin, seemingly confirming his red headed friend's worst nightmare.

Harry looked at Hermione, and she gave him a knowing look. "See what I mean?"

"Maybe you are right."

"Harry, I'm always right."

* * *

 **How was that?  
Please, Please leave a review and let me know what you think and where you want it to go!**

 **Next Chapter will be coming soon hopefully! With a little more action**


	3. The long day

**This it the next chapter! Sorry it has been a while, hopefully chapters will occur more often now.  
** **None of the characters are mine**

 **Read on and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The week had dragged on. Harry Just wanted this whole nightmare to end. He missed how his bed had a special groove that matched his body; he missed hanging out in the Gryffindor common room until early morn, Hermione nagging about the importance of sleep, but staying anyway; and he could even say he missed Ron's snoring.

It was Friday morning and Harry did not know how he would manage the weekend. Normally on a Saturday he stayed in bed until lunch, when Hermione's nagging and Ron's complaints of hunger grew too much, then they would go down to the Great hall and load up their plates, spending the afternoons back in the common room, rendered immobile by their full stomachs.

Harry heard a ruffle come from the Bed across from the room. Draco was waking. Battling his tiredness, he got out of bed and rushed into the bathroom. He did not want to wait for Draco again, waiting for Draco meant being late for class. And today he had Care of Magical creatures, and Hagrid was expecting him.

The shower water was nice and hot. Harry let it cleanse him. He let the heat seep into his muscles and wake him up.

* * *

Bloody Potter was awake again. All night he tossed and turned and kept Draco awake. And now he was up, slamming the door of the bathroom, letting the toilet seat drop down with a massive bang and rounding up a heard of elephants if he heard correctly. Draco was just glad he only had ancient runes this morning, and would be able to sleep some more. Draco rolled over and closed his eyes and tried to ignore the idiot in his bathroom.

Unfortunately, Potter couldn't manage to drown himself in the sink, as he soon came stomping back into the room with a cloud of sweet cinnamon scent. Draco groaned in frustration. Potter ignored him. There was rustling and some stomping, and Draco sat up to yell at Potter to shut up, only to be silenced at the sight of a tight bum being slipped into trousers. Draco was speechless. Who knew that Scrawny Potter had grown up so well. Muscled shoulders rippled as the shaggy silk mess disappeared into a grey t-shirt, and then the shoulders were gone as well.

Draco got his breath back; "Bloody hell Potter, could you make any more noise? I was trying to sleep."

Potter spun around with a gasp, his mouth in a perfect 'o', glistening green eyes squinting to try and find the voice.

"D-Draco? I thought you were asleep, sorry." Potter mumbled sleepily.

"I'M NOT ANYMORE."

"I'm sorry, I wanted to have my shower before you because you always take ages, and shouldn't you be getting ready for class anyway?"

"I take too long in the shower? Well sorryyyy. My actions don't please Potter? Well maybe I should just leave! Oh wait, Mcgonagall locked me in here with you. And I CAN'T." Draco's voice had risen and he realised he was yelling. He cut himself off and walked back to his bed, sitting down and resting his face in his hands.

It wasn't until after Potter Left that he realized he had not called him Malfoy, but instead Draco.

* * *

Harry didn't see Ron and Hermione wave at him in the great hall for breakfast, not did he notice anything that happened in Hagrid's class. The whole day was just a blur. Even Quidditch didn't bring him out of his dullness. He flew around the pitch, doing laps without even realizing it.

The whole training session went by and Harry didn't even realize. Ron tried to fly alongside harry for a while, and ask home what was up, but he only got the short reply of 'I need to let off some steam, don't worry about me." Then Harry leaned forward and took off with another burst of speed.  
By the end of the session, the rest of the team had decided to ignore the feint blur that zoomed around far above the Quidditch ground, and headed back to the locker room, no shouts of goodbye reached Harrys ears.

It had begun to get dark, Harry didn't realize at first, but then the wind began to pick up and Harry was spiralling out of control, speeding towards the ground. Harry let out a surprised yep and scrambled to find his wand, managing to snatch it out of his boots as the ground sped closer still..  
"ARRESTO MOMENTUM" Harry screamed, waving his wand at his broomstick, hoping it would work.  
The broom slowed just before it crashed onto the mud and grass, spilling Harry everywhere.

* * *

Draco was frantic. It was 8:40 and Potter still was not back. He'd been pacing around the dorm for the last 10 minutes. And before that he had been sitting at the table, frowning over his books, waiting for the black-haired boy to come bursting in so he could use some of the insults he had been thinking of over the day.

* * *

Harry woke. The wind still raging. He groaned. It felt like he had been run over by a herd of Centaurs. He groaned again and sat up, it didn't feel like anything was broken. He saw his boom laying to his left, luckily it wasn't broken, so he crawled over to it, using it like a crutch to haul himself up and hobble back to his dorm.

Every single bone and muscle in his body ached, and at last he made it back to the pillar that held the entry to his new home.  
"Liquorice Wands" he murmured, and he stumbled inside, practically falling through the door, right onto the Waiting Draco.

"Bloody Hell Potter! Do you realize what time it is? I could has gotten in so much trouble if you didn't show. Oh old McGonagall would probably blame me and send me to Azkaban. You bloody Idiot!"

Harry was dazed, he didn't know what was going on, but Draco was not happy.

"What did I do? D-Draco?" He mumbled.

* * *

Harrys confused murmuring finally snapped Draco out his anger. And he looked at Harrys messy hair, riddled with chunks of dirt and grass. His face was grazed and muddy. Glasses cracked, Quidditch robes torn and filthy.  
Draco's heart stopped for a second. Was Harry hurt?

He rushed over to the black-haired boy and started checking for injuries

"What the hell happened to you? Who attacked you?" Is anything broken?" I'm getting my wand and we are going to find these people and they WILL PAY for what they did to you!"

Harry tried to brush Draco off, with little success.

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE SEVERITY OF YOU HARRY?! Someone attack you. You could have been killed." Draco yelled

"Stop Draco" Harry said, shrugging the blond off.

"Potter, you are injured, I'm taking you to the hospital wing and then I'm finding the bastards." He grabbed Harry's arm and began dragging him towards the exit pillar.

"I fell of my broom Draco." Harry murmured, blushing

"What?"

"It was windy and dark, and I wasn't really thinking and the wind ended up carrying me and I fell off my broom." Harry ducked his head in shame.

"You fell off your broom?" Draco replied with disbelief

"Yes" As Harry confirmed, Draco burst out laughing

"You idiot, and to think I was actually worried about you. You look like shit Potter" Draco managed between his hysterical laughing. Harry chuckled a little as well.

"You were worried about me, and called me Harry. I'd say you're beginning to like me."

"You must have hit your head really hard. You really should go to Pomfrey, lets go." He kept moving towards the pillar.

Draco pushed to open the door, but nothing happened. He tried again. Nothing.

"Draco, the door locks at 9. We are stuck here until morning."

"You need medical attention Potter."

"I'll be fine."

"No. Go to the bathroom. You need to get cleaned up."

Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Go, don't make me drag you." Draco took a step closer to Harry, and when Harry didn't move, pushed him towards the bathroom.

Draco put the toilet seat down and Harry sat down. He filled the basin with water and soaked a washcloth.

"You need to take those muddy robes off." Harry complied.

Draco began to wash the mud from Harrys skin. And they stayed In silence as the water in sink turned to brown. Draco pulled a band-aid from the medical kid, and placed it over a small cut on Harry's elbow, covering the small trickle of blood.

"Done." Draco declared.

"Will I live Doc?" Harry chuckled.

"If you don't snore tonight you should make it" Draco smirked in return.

"Thank you Draco"

"You know, I rather do like you using my name, you should do it more often."

"Only if you do too"

"I just might…. Harry. Anyway, I'm going to bed now, don't invite Grawp over for a dance party again tonight, because I swear that's what I heard last night. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Draco" Harry Replied, smiling, wondering how to be quieter."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and please fav/follow, and comment on any mistakes or anything you would like to see!**


	4. Bubble Talk

**Hello again! This is the latest chapter.  
** **I have made some slight changes to the earlier chapters**

 **I hope you enjoy! Also, it there is anything you want me to focus on, please leave a review and let me know**

* * *

It was Sunday evening, and Harry was heading back from the Gryffindor common room. It hadn't been a bad weekend he decided.

He and Draco had only spent the mornings and nights in their dorm room tiptoeing around the other, trying to avoid ruining the newfound tolerance of each other.

Madam Pomfrey found no injuries on Saturday morning when he went down to the hospital wing, only the few scratches that were hardly serious. He spent the day at Quidditch training and hanging around the lake with his friends. They had a picnic lunch and dinner thanks to Hermione bribing the house elves, topped off by chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties and treacle tart. It resulted in them having to waddle all the way back to their dorms.

On Sunday, Harry and Ron met up in the Quidditch rooms and did a weights session, egged on by Dean and Seamus to lift the heaviest weights they could. They played some catch using the Quaffle before heading up to the dorms for Wizards chest and Exploding snap in front of the fireplace. Even Hermione came and joined in, taking out the last 2 games of snap, then decided to play a game with just Neville while the other boys wrestled in the corner. Lavender and Parvati sat on the couches nearby trying to get Seamus's attention

It had been a good Weekend.

* * *

Draco was absent when Harry got back to the dorm, so he decided to have a quick shower. The quick shower turned into a soaking bath. Harry found a delicious vanilla bubble bath oil among Draco's things, and he dimmed the lights before he settled down. During his childhood with the Dursleys, he was never able to have baths, but since his time at Hogwarts, he had become quite fond of them. He loved the relaxation, and how the heat soaked into his pores. He became sleepy, and drifted off into his imagination, finding pleasure in the warm sensations of his mind and the water against him.

Harry imagined himself flying, right over London, he was flying on his firebolt, speeding down towards the towers to weave around them, no, he was on a Hippogriff, soaring over fields and farmhouses, going higher, higher, higher into the clouds, he broke through and it was dragons back he was on, being pushed along with mighty wings, making his way from mountain peak to mountain peak. Oh no, the dragon was gone, and he was falling, the wind rushing about him, swirling, cold, pulling places, trying to tear his limbs from his body. The quidditch ground rushing towards him. But it wasn't the quidditch pitch anymore, it was warm, with piles of treasures he was falling towards. The Dragon was back, except it wasn't a dragon, but the Fire Drake in the room of requirement, and Draco was screaming. He tried to find him, he didn't want anyone to die, it was getting warmer and warmer, and his vision was closing in, he had to find Draco, Ron and Hermione weren't helping, he couldn't let Draco die, he had almost killed him, there was so much blood, flooding the bathroom.

Then everything was gone.

* * *

Draco arrived at the Dorm panting. He had to run back to make the curfew. He had spent the weekend hanging out in the Slytherin dorms, chasing after girls, drinking way more than he should have, and Partying way too late.

Honestly, he was having such a good time that he forgot Potter exited. Until Pansy caught him in her bed with her roommate 6th year Mila Wentworth. And he hadn't even gotten past snogging yet.

 _"Draco, what the FUCK!" Pansy had screamed, bursting his eardrums if he was to be honest._

 _" 'Mmm a li'l busy Pans…" He had murmured in reply, kissing his way down Mila's neck._

 _"That's my bed, get OUT!" she stormed over, still dragging a very confused looking boy behind her. She dropped his hand and began pushing him off the bed, away from his date._

 _"Pansy, come back later, I'm busy, and I still haven't gotten to do that trick with my tongue, have I Mila?" He smirked seductively, and the younger girl giggled in reply._

 _"Get out Draco" Pansy whined. "And what about your curfew? It's like 9 already"_

 _"Shit!" Without a second thought of Pansy or Mila, he shot up and began sprinting for the common room. His head swayed. As he ran though the party towards the exit, Blaise caught his eye, holding out a glass of fire whiskey. He snatched it away from his friend, and skulled it while he continued to run._

He chuckled, remembering it fondly, then stumbled several paces as his head spun. Good times. Now to make it to the bathroom, all that fire whiskey was catching up with him. God he had to pee. And the possibility of all that alcohol coming back up wasn't that impossible either.

* * *

Harry was woken by bright lights and the splash of a stream of water hitting ceramic. He sleepily blinked his eyes open and looked about, confused as to where he was, but then realized he was in the bathroom of his new dorm. And over to his right was Draco, pants around his ankles, one hand high on the wall for balance, and the other gripping his dick as he pissed.

"The fuck Draco?"

Draco looked towards him dazed, eyes wandering, a too relaxed tilt to his posture.

"Yo Harrrryyyyyy! Wha' are yooooouuuu doin' 'ere?" The blond questioned.

Draco was drunk. Pissed, intoxicated, wasted. Completely Sloshed.

"Draco, you are pissed. Why were you drinking?"

"Yo Potter, I'm Pissing while pissed!" And with that Draco laughed like he was the funniest person in the world, while the sound of his water stream continued "Why you in the bath eh Potter?"

Harry looked down "I errrrrr" He realized that there were no bubbles left. He crossed his arms and legs in a failed attempt to conceal his nakedness.

"Eh, i wonder how far i cou' go withou' missin' th bol" Draco muttered, as he began to step back, giggling. His aim wavered, but that stream kept hitting the ceramic to Harrys relief.

"Draco, stay near the toilet."

"No!" Shouted Draco defiantly. And began to wobble his hand, so the stream went from one side of the toilet in quick succession.

"Please Draco, please." Harry pleaded.

"Finnnneeeeee, bu' fo the record Potta, yo are borrin' " Draco replied.

Draco then let go, crossing his hands in front of his chest, and let the stream direct itself. Harry could not look away, afraid a disaster would occur the moment Harry broke eye contact.

"Jealous Potta? Or just like what yo seee?" Draco smirked, gesturing to his impressive flaccid length, almost losing his balance at the same time. He gripped the wall again, and to Harry's relief, his length too.

* * *

Would this pee never end? Draco just stood there, and the flow of the stream remained strong, showing no signs of Dulling. Harry began to grind his teeth, glad Hermione wasn't here to tell him off about it, among other reasons.  
Draco finally let out a sigh of relief, and the stream turned to drips, and eventually came to a stop. With three shakes, Draco pulled his pants back up without re-zipping them, and made his way to the sink, and rinsed his hands. Harry was happy to know that he was with it enough to remember hygiene, but also disappointed, as the sink was right next to the bath. Bringing the blonde closer to Harrys naked form.

Harry froze. Completely unsure of what to do. He considered grabbing the washcloth, but it was over the other side of the bath and he didn't dare risk exposing himself. Instead he just curled up more.

Draco sighed again as he turned off the tap and wiped his hands on his pants, he turned to look at Harry.

"Am I makin' yo uncomforble Potta? Draco taunted. He stared at Harry, eyes raking his body.

"Ya know, i always thinked yo were some scrawny lil thing, but, yo know what Potty, hehe Potty, yo know wha'? yo not! You are not that baaad." Draco crossed his arms over his chest, the movement causing his pants to drop to the floor again. Luckily his underpants stayed up. Harry looked away as fast as he could, but he still managed to catch a glimpse of the strong legs, and prominent bulge between them.

"Scared Potty? You should count youselves lucky! Know how many girls would want this? All off em! All off em Potty. Ima great looover Potty. Still scared to look at meh Potty? Its just a cock. Not like you've never seen one before." Draco continued with a roll of his eyes. Harry just blushed and curled up even more.  
"SSUPID PANTS" Draco suddenly yelled, kicking his pants off and casting them into the corner before sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Almost slipping in. Harry was so glad he didn't. He didn't want the blond any closer to him, especially while he was so vulnerable and naked. Draco swirled his fingers in the bath water, completely ignoring the entire concept of personnel space.

"Draco, you should go to bed. It's late." Harry had to get rid of the blond somehow.

"But Potty, we shou' talk. We shou get to be goods, ya know, like, I known you fo' ages, an' like, yah." Draco rambled incoherently.

"Go to bed Draco. We both have class tomorrow." Harry crossed his wrinkled fingers, hoping it would work. He already looked too much like a prune.

"Bu I feel sic Potty, reaaaallllyyyy sic. Like BLUGH, like, I had toooo mush, toooooo mush." As he talked, Draco swayed, and turned to face Harry, revealing his pale complexion, and the green glow.

"Please don't be sick."

"I'm gonna be sick"

"Don't be sick."

"Ima…"

"GO TO THE TOILET DRACO"

"be…"

"DON'T FACE ME!"

Draco didn't get to finish, as a great wave of sour liquid cut off his words and flew out of his mouth, straight into the bathtub, landing where Harry had been sitting only seconds earlier, before leaping out of the bath as the first sights of Draco vomiting.

"sick…" Draco finished pathetically.

Harry contemplated leaving the blonde, just going to bed and pretending it didn't happen, letting Draco just wake up in the morning and deal with it himself.

He looked down at the boy on the bathroom Floor. He was sprawled along the tiles, face resting on the bath ledge, hand draped into the vomit-water. Harry couldn't leave him.

He grabbed his towel and secured it as tightly as he could before he leant over and sat the Blond up.

He readied himself before reaching into the contaminated bathwater and released the plug. With the taps on, he pulled Draco to his feet, and instructed him to step into the stream of steaming water. Clothes were the next part, he managed to get Draco to do most of it himself, but his blush deepened, especially as the blond did so little to protect his modesty.

Hoping the warm water would sober Draco up a bit, Harry left him while he went to change into his pyjama shorts.

* * *

When he returned, he found Draco sitting on the bottom of the tub. As Harry entered he looked up.

"Ima stuck." He whispered.

"Stuck?" Harry questioned uncertainly.

"Ya. Can't stand up, soooo I'm stuck."

"Why did you sit down then?"

"Welllllll, I was washing my back, and then plop! The soap had gone flyyying all over! And it landed on the ground, and I'm like, hmmm, maybe I should pick et up. So I'm like, I should pick et up. And I reaaccheeed over, but then my head felt kinda floopy, so I stood up. But like, I still need to pick et up. So I'm like, I can pick et up if I sit down. So I sat down. But I can't stand up. Sooooo Ima stuck."

"Oh." Was all the dumbfounded Harry could respond.

"Help meh!"

"Huh?"

"I neeed Help, duhhh. Cause ima stuck." Draco reached out with his hand.

Harry looked to the ceiling, hoping, Praying that a piano would mysteriously fall through the roof and save him from his horrible fate. Draco waved his hand at Harry. No Piano came. Harry sighed.

30 minutes later, with a clean Draco in bed, the Bathroom looking like the whomping willow had attacked it, and Harry's wits about to end, the Dark-haired boy finally collapsed into his bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

 **So that was the latest chapter!**

 **It was a little longer than the previous ones, and as i get deeper into the story, they will probably keep getting longer.**  
 **Chapter five is well on its way and should be done soon! I've also just started my uni holidays so a lot more free time (or writing time) is on its way  
** **I'd better thank my friend for helping me edit as well, so thanks, do the hokeypokey and you...**  
 **Thanks for reading this far, and Please Favorite, follow or review! (or all three ;) )**


	5. Daily Mail

Monday Morning when Draco woke, he knew he had screwed things up. There was no way that he and Potter could ever be friends anymore. And some voice in his head told him _'Good, you don't deserve Potter as a friend. All you ever do is destroy things, and he's already cleaned up too many of his messes_.' Because deep in his heart, he admired the dark-haired boy. The boy that somehow came out on top, even though he had everyone else's shit piled on top of him and left to suffocate. But he lived, and lived well, with supportive friends, and finding family who loved him. And Draco knew it would kill him to be involved in that, to know how his life could have been if he had been different.

He sat up, a crisp white sheet of paper sat on his bedside table, held down by a glass of water and a perfect green apple. On the paper was Harrys messy scrawl; ' _I hope your heads okay today Draco, you were kinda out of it last night, don't worry about it though, we are good, Harry_.'

With that note knew he couldn't let himself fall for Potters niceness, or he would end up broken, just as he was broken before in first year, when Potter refused him on his first day of his new life.

* * *

That day when Harry went up to Draco during lunch to see how he was, he was met with coldness. It confused him. He had hoped that the closeness and oddness of the situation last night would be a breakthrough of friendship for them. Maybe Draco was still hungover and had a headache? He would try again later.

So Harry went about his day as usual.

But that night when he asked Draco how his day was, he was once more met with Ice.

"What's it to you, _Potter_. Just because you helped me last night doesn't mean we are friends. You are even more bloody clingy that Lisa Turpin. Now leave me alone."

Harry knew not to overstep his territory, seven years of friendship with Hermione had taught him that, so that night, he stayed in the library studying, coming back to the dark dorm and going straight to bed, ignoring Draco when he too returned.

On Tuesday Draco just ignored Harry, and Harry decided that if Draco wanted to talk to him, he had to be the one to initiate it.

* * *

As the week dragged on, the struggle to ignore the other became more and more intense. And as Friday came to an end, Harry lay in bed wondering what he was going to do. Tomorrow was a Hogsmeade weekend, and that morning an owl had come saying that both he and Draco had to stay in the castle. There would be no avoiding each other.

As far as he knew, they were the only two that were going to stay behind. 'I'll just sleep in and hopefully Malfoy would've pissed off to some miserable corner of the castle by the time I wake' Harry thought hopefully to himself. It was only minutes later the blackness took him.

* * *

He woke many hours later with a start, panicking. Something had hit him. He sat up, gasping in air, reaching for his wand frantically, he felt his fingers touch it, only to knock it off the bed side table.

"My gosh, would you shut up. I'm trying to sleep in for the one day I can, and instead all I can hear is you snoring. I'm surprised your little pals haven't smothered you in your sleep in the last 7 years already, you're that loud. The castle is practically crumbling it's that loud. Merlin can probably hear you!" Draco whined from across the room. Light spilled into the room from around the drapes.

Harry then realized it was a pillow that had hit him, smelling of apples. He tossed it across the room, hitting Draco in the chest.

"Shut up Malfoy. You wake me up every morning with your shower, and humming? Talk about annoying." Harry retorted. If he had been paying more attention, he would have seen a slight pinkness creep across his rivals' cheeks

"Malfoy?" Draco questioned sarcastically. "Wasn't it you that said we should call each other by our first names? Harry." The smirk was evident in his voice.

"Fine, Draco, leave me alone and I won't send you to the hospital wing again like I did last month."

Draco chuckled.

"You wish, Harry, but I seem to remember it differently. You were the one bleeding everywhere as you ran to the hospital wing." Draco was smiling sleepily, a change from his usual smirking.

Deciding that there was no point staying in bed, Harry thought he might as well get up and try finish some homework, so, he shoved his blankets back and headed for the bathroom.

He should have thought it was weird that Draco was now talking to him, and pretending that the last week had never happened, but honestly he was just relieved.

After his shower, he found Draco still sitting in bed reading, his bare chest practically glowing in the sun that streamed through the now open drapes.

"I'm heading down to the kitchen; do you want me to get you anything?" Harry Asked.

"Uhhh, can you get me a couple of apples and maybe a salad sandwich maybe? …Please Harry." Draco replied.

"Yeah, no worries."

* * *

On Harry's way down to the kitchens, several owls flew over him, dropping mail on him.

The first one was a note from Hermione; 'Hi Harry, Sorry Ron and I won't be able to spend the day with you, but we've been planning this date at Hogsmeade for weeks and weeks. We hope you have a good day by yourself and we'll catch up with you this evening. Hermione'

Harry chuckled to himself, it was so typical of Hermione to worry about him, even during her and Ron's date.

The second letter was from McGonagall. 'Don't bother trying to sneak into Hogsmeade Potter. I have placed charms on ALL the exits and I am also monitoring you. I will know the second you step out of line.'

Lastly, another owl came, smaller with riffled feathers. He dropped a yellowing piece of parchment, before flying and landing on a nearby suit of Armor. He shook himself, which caused several feathers to come loose. The owl then sat still, panting heavily.

Harry unfolded the paper and was greeted with Hagrid's massive handwriting. 'Hello Harry, fangs been a bit off the last few days, just not his usual self. Would you be able to come and look after him while I run and errand? I'd really appreciate it, Hagrid. P.S. can you please bring this dope of an owl with you, he tends to get distracted and forget how to get back.'

Harry looked back at the owl, who was pecking as his wing while trying to squeeze past the visor on the suit. The little owl realized he could go no further, and his body flopped, tiny feet dangling. Harry couldn't help but take pity on the poor creature. He shoved the letters in his pockets and walked over to the bird. He reached up and gently eased the bony body from its captor. As soon as the owl realized it was free it flapped its wings, and swerved onto Harrys shoulder, nestling neatly under the messy brown hair.

As the little owl was clearly comfortable, Harry continued in his way.

* * *

Laden with fruit, sandwiches and a bunch of assorted snacks, Harry returned to his dorm. Draco was now sitting on one of the armchairs, the same book held in his hands. Harry placed the requested items on the table in front of Draco.

"Thankyou Harry" Draco muttered, he looked up. "What the hell is that on your shoulder?"

"Oh, he's and owl." Harry replied.

"Really? Well he looks like a mouldy old sock."

"Don't be mean, he's just a little different from the others."

"Whatever."

Harry grabbed his coat and headed towards the pillar.

"Where are you going?" Draco questioned.

"Down to see Hagrid. Fangs been sick."

"That bloody oaf? And that drooling monster? You do you I guess." Draco then thrust the book so close to his face that Harry swore he couldn't actually be reading.

"Don't be mean Draco."

"READING" Was all Draco replied. Harry sighed and left. Some people never change.

* * *

After Harry had left for Hagrid's, Draco heard a beak tapping on glass coming from the other room. He sat the book down, and headed to investigate the noise.

It was an owl. A sleek grey bird, with a dignified look to his beak, nothing like the scruffy ball of fluff Harry had called an Owl. He flew in the window, and dropped a letter off, before circling back out of the room.

He knew the handwriting on the front of the envelope too well. 'Draco Malfoy' it read in his mothers perfect calligraphy. Knowing he would probaby regret it later, he tore it open, and began to read the letter inside.

 _'Dearest Draco_

 _This letter is not one of mere formalities, this is a letter of pleading.  
We need you home Draco, I need you home. I do not know how else to ask short of coming to see you myself and begging.  
Your Father has gotten worse. It is like I feared; him mind is broken. Every day I am losing more and more. This house is like a dementor, sucking his soul, it holds too many dark memories. It is too powerful, but he refuses to leave.  
I know you too have your differences, but you are his son, the one bright spark left in his life, and without you with him, he has nothing.  
Draco please return home. I have asked before, but now I am begging. Begging from the deepest darkest pits of my heart. Come home to your family. Study can wait. If you refuse again I am afraid I will have to cut you off. No allowance, no wardrobe or family tailor, no fire whiskey.  
If you do not come home now, your father might not be around next time you decide to visit._

 _With love,  
Your mother,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy.'_

Draco tore the paper into shreds. Then set the shreds on Fire.

His father had sacrificed him. Abandoned him. Let his teenage son face the dark lord by himself. And for that, he could never forgive him.

Lucius Malfoy was no father of his.

* * *

Hagrid was waiting for Harry.

"Ah Harry! How nice to see you! Its been too long. How are you?"

"Pretty good Hagrid, How's Fang? Is he feeling any better?"

"Eh, he's just a big baby. Now, tell me of this situation with Draco Malfoy? I hear he's gotten you in trouble and you must share a dorm. He's not picking on you still is he?"

"Yes, I am sharing a dorm with him, but its really nothing to worry about Hagrid. I think he's just as annoyed about the situation as I am. But we've mostly been staying out of each other's way."

"Well you watch yaself Harry, he's got bad in him that one." Hagrid huffed.

It was then that the Little owl made an appearance. He crawled from under Harrys coat, squawking indignantly. Shaking his head and shedding even more feathers.

"Ahh, so he did managed to get me letter to ya. I'm half surprised he didn't fly into a window or something."

"Where did he come from Hagrid?"

"Be stuffed if I know. He just showed up, and honestly Harry, he's a bit of an Idiot. I don't know what to do with him. And the other owls pick on him a bit. Poor Graham, ya ugly little thing. Would you actually be able to drop him back at the owlery Harry?"

"Sure, I'll do that now. See you later Hagrid."

* * *

' _Hello Mother._

 _I do not care. My father is as good as dead to me. He ruined my life, and now I am left to struggle by myself, and I am not letting him take my education; the one thing I have some control of left; and destroy it too._

 _Do not write again, I will not change my mind.'_

Draco sealed the letter in the envelope. And handed it to an owl, whispering the address. Staring at it as it took flight. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. His unsteady feet let him fall against the wall of the owlery. He didn't even care about the mucky walls. He had just given up his family. His back slid down the wall, and he curled up in a ball and cried.

* * *

Harry climbed the stairs of the owlery, Graham flapping about his head only to tire himself out and land back on his shoulder.

He settled the bird on a low perch that was unoccupied by the doorway. As Graham left Harrys hand, a great dropping landed straight on the little bird's head. He ruffled his feathers and stumbled away.

Harry turned to exit, but the slumped figure of Draco Malfoy caught his eye. The blond looked like shit. And that wasn't even counting the faint appearance of droppings that covered his robes. His usually perfect hair was going in every direction, his eyes red and puffy, cheeks glistening with tears. Harry found himself drifting closer to the distressed figure.

"Draco?" Harry called softly.

Draco looked up with a startled gasp. Seeing Harry just standing there, witnessing his vulnerability, Draco's forehead furrowed in anger.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing here Potter?" Draco shouted, stumbling to his feet.

"I was just dropping Graham off, I really didn't mean to interrupt you, I swear." Harry pleaded

"Fuck off Potter, can't you fucking leave me to myself for 5 fucking minutes! I can't catch a break. Just leave me ALONE!"

Harry felt fear when he looked at Draco. Fresh tears were running down his face. Wand drawn, and fist bunched. Harry didn't know what to do, or how to confront or help Draco, so he just tuned on his heel and Ran as far from Draco as he could.

Draco had done it again. This time scaring Potter so much that he literally ran away. At least he would stop the dark haired boy from become as broken as Draco himself was.

* * *

 **There you go guys, I hope you enjoy, and Merry Chirstmas**  
 **I really wanted to get this chapter out before Christmas, so sorry if its seems rushed**  
 **Please Favorite or Follow, and leave a review if there are any things you noticed i need to fix up**  
 **Thanks :)**


End file.
